A long journey to Freedom
by DrunkenScarab
Summary: Danphine Kronix is a 19 year old imperial that shall soon have to realize life isn't what she thought it has been. When her mother is murdered she has no choice but to travel across Tamriel and find the man who brutally murdered her. She meets many a good friends along her trail and must conquer many foes...will she live to see the man put to justice or fall to the blade of another
1. Chapter 1-2

**A/N This is my first time posting my work, I'd love feedback (good and bad****) so please feel free to give me your best comments. I hope you enjoy this i will update quite frequently so be prepared for what i feel will be an amazing adventure for you, me and the characters themselves.  
**

Long journey to freedom  
A tale of one Imperials quest for vengeance and truth!

Prologue  
Her name was Danphine and she was beauty incarnate,She was the love of my life,And this is her tale as written in her personal will forever be remembered as the bravest, most courageous and stupidest woman i ever had the pleasure to meet.

My name is Danphine Kronix, I'm a imperial born and raised in the Nordic province of Skyrim. I had lived in with my mother in Cyrodil until my father died while doing mercenary work. Then we left for a new horizon and traveled to riften where my mother took up being a bed maiden at a local pub. After many long months we saved enough Septims to afford a small shack on the outskirts of Solitude. We Lived happily together there making a living by gathering alchemical ingredients and mixing potions and selling them to the town vendors. On one of my mothers trips to sell the months batch she met a strange man named Rupert Vonscang, A Dunmer who had known my father many years before in the Oblivion crisis. She invited him into our home as our housecarl and everything was fine until...

Chapter 1 4E 201 Suns Dawn, Turdas, 12th

As i looked into the murky water of the lake that surrounded my home for the past 13 years i thought of adventure, Of treasure and of romance. Just as i have for the past week. I looked at reflection and ran my hands through my greasy brown hair and stared into my almost white blue eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if my dreams would become in my thoughts i Hadn't noticed my mother standing beside me and i fell into the water."As clumsy as you'll ever be my sweet Danphine. Just like your father, Must be where you get your daydreaming from as well". She said as she helped me into the house."Well i wouldn't have fallen if the face of a hagraven hadn't suddenly appeared." I retorted with a brow furrowed and i knew i had crossed the line and prepared myself for her anger. She lifted a pillow from her cot and tossed it at me."You'll look like an Orc when you get my age just like your damn father."She handed me a towel and told me to dry off as she walked into the other room. As i was stripping of my under garments i looked at my now nude body in the mirror.I observed my small breast and my peach colored nipples erect from the cold water still dripping down my body sending shiver up my spine. I was finally beginning to blossom into a young woman, As i ran my hand up to my breast and about to rub my nipples which had now become sore from neglect, I noticed Rupert standing in the doorway of our home. I quickly wrapped myself in the damp towel and swung around to confront him. "What are you some sort of animal barging into a woman's house without even knocking, How long have you been standing there?". "Not long miss, I'm terribly sorry but i have some very urgent news for your mother." "Fine leave and i shall dress myself in private and ill get my mother." As he was exiting my mother entered the room with my fresh clothes and a small strange box id only seen once before when i was a small child.

Chapter 2 Our final goodbyes

She handed me the clothes and told me to get dressed hastily, so i did as commanded. "Who was that at the door dear child?" "Rupert he says he has urgent news for you and i think he had been watching me getting undressed." "Then i don't have much time hurry get dressed and I'll explain to you what you need to do for mother." I nodded in agreement. "We need more snowberries so I'm sending you out to get them i need at least 400 so please go to the grove north of here.." "But mother its at least a 4 hour walk one direction, Is it really necessary?" "Don't question me child now listen take this box with you and open only when the time is right." " How will i know when the time is right?" "Believe me Danphine you shall know now please just listen, It has an important message for you and it shall help you for the trouble that is soon to come. Please be careful my child its dangerous out there!" I looked at my mother bewildered but nodded and took the box and put it in my satchel gave her a hug and kissed her. For some reason i felt as though it'd be the last time i would see my dear mother, I didn't know how right i could ever be.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The box,The sparrow and Sorrows sting

As i walked out the door i saw Rupert standing by the waters edge, I began to walk towards the snowberry grove but i couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the air. But i decided it best to do as mother had instructed i knew we needed the money and there was no alternative. I hated the outfit she had picked out for me, A bright blue dress that seemed something my grandmother if I'd ever met her would have worn and she decided for some odd reason to dress me in my fathers old fur Armour and his bear cloak. I knew i probably looked like a man from a distance so it made me a little more self conscious than i normally am. I looked into the sky and wondered if i made the right decision in leaving. Just as i was about to scold myself again i heard a deafening scream come from the direction i had just come and my stomach lurched, i turned and began to run as fast as my legs could take me. I got closer and Yelled out with all my might. "Mom answer me are you okay." And then i saw him, Rupert running away from my home...our home. I burst through the door of the small shack on the outskirts of Solitude that i had called home for the past thirteen years and there she was, the woman who had raised me; nurtured me; held my hand when i was frightened and the woman whom i could never imagine harm coming to lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. As i fell to the ground i rolled her over and placed my head onto her chest and i began to cry. I lay sobbing against my mothers breast and i felt her chest rise and then sink. I looked up at her face and saw she was whispering something i leaned closer so as to hear her. "Danphine my beautiful baby girl, i love you so very much. I'm sorry i couldn't stay to see you live your life, I'm so sorry i let this happen. But please don't think for one moment this is your fault. I need you to open the box it'll tell you more than i ever could, please live for the both of us. I love y..." I felt her Chest sink for the final time and i knew my mother was dead. I heard a clatter on the floor next to me and looked down to see the box lying lying there it must have fallen from my satchel somehow. For the first time since she had given it to me i actually looked at the small little thing. It was literally just that little, It had an odd symbol on it one I'd never seen before it looked like a dagger piercing a sparrows wing as it flew. I turned the box over in my hands, rubbing the sides as i went and i found it what i had been searching for a seam. I looked around my once happy home turned terrible nightmare for something to pry this damned box open with finally out of the corner of my eye i caught a glimmer of hope. the knife sticking out of my mothers wound. I swallowed deeply choked back my tears and tore it from her now cold corpse and began to work at the accursed thing. It must have took me hours before i got the box open because when i looked outside the night had fallen upon the shack like a predator about to strike its prey. I opened the box and looked inside...


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Our two paths collide

**A/N This Story is about Danphine Kronix a 19 year old Imperial who has always dreamed of adventure and love, Just like her parents had long before she had been born. She may get her wish soon! Her life had been normal until a week from her birthday when her mother was brutally murdered by their "faithful" housecarl Rupert. Now after having both her father and mother ripped from her life she is given a strange box. What surprises could the box hold?**

Taken from the personal log of Gavin Plantius

4E 201 , Suns Dawn, Turdas 12th Aprx 2 pm

I started my shift today by patrolling the road towards Snow-Shod farm nothing unusual just a normal day in my life, Dull.

4E 201, Suns Dawn, Turdas 12th Aprx 537 pm

I heard today about some trouble going on over in solitude, some Dunmer asshole decided to beat one of the shop keeps to death. I never liked those fucking bastards, But i suppose I'm bias seeing as I'm Nord.

4E 201, Suns Dawn, Turdas 12th Aprx 7pm

I think i'll be joining the Imperial army soon, After the shit Ulfric pulled by killing the high king I fear for my life if they take me.

4E 201, Suns Dawn, 13th Aprx 1 am

I'm leaving for Solitude I'm not telling anyone I hope i arrive safely and to accepting arms.

...As i opened the box i couldn't believe my eyes a folded scrap of paper and a small black pouch with the initials H.S my fathers initials. I pulled the paper out and read what was scribbled on it in dark red in. _To my dearest Danphine,_

_By the time you read this i and your mother are dead. I asked her before i left and presumably never came back if anything were to happen to her make sure you get this box and all its contents. If i know your mother she has told you i was a mercenary but that isn't the truth my daughter..." _As i read this line i could feel my heart drop and my mouth with it. I couldn't believe what i was reading, A note from my father who i had to this day believed to be a Merc till the day he died had all been a lie employed by my mother who had never lied to me in my whole entire life. "_I can not tell you what i really am...or was but i can tell you this your mother and i never meant to lie to you but it was the only thing we could do to protect you from the truth. You're a very special girl and you'll soon figure out how but i need you to do something extremely vital before you discover what has happened. Inside the pouch that was with this letter is 400 Septims its not much but it's all i could save for you, Also in the pouch is a small crystal take this with you and bring it to Whiterun and seek out Farengar Secret-Fire tell him 'My heart burns with sorrow, My blade for vengeance and My mind for knowledge. Will you guide me kind wizard?' Hand him the stone and he shall reveal its true nature. Be safe my daughter me and your mother shall guide your blade and shield, I pray to the divines you find what you are seeking." _I couldn't bare it any longer i fell to the floor and let all the emotion i had built up in this horrid day flow from my body.

I dont know how long i had been asleep but i awoke to the dawn breaking swallowing the shack in its beautiful light. I rubbed my head and looked around the house and saw what i had been dreading. Every single thing i had experienced the night before had been real my mother was dead and Rupert had done it. I quickly grabbed my satchel from the floor and filled it with food, drink and anything of value i could find lying around. I would need more than 400 Septims to get myself anywhere especially in the midst of the war that bastard Ulfric had started. I buried my mother behind our house in the mountain flower garden she had loved so much covering the patch of soil with an assortment of red; blue; purple and yellow. I knew shed like that if she were still with me. i gathered my things swallowed hard and began my journey to city of Whiterun where i would find a man i never could have dreamed of in a million years.

4E 201, Suns Dawn, 15th Aprx 3 pm

I arrived in whiterun after a walk to Ivarstead and a horse ride finally arriving at the gates. Ive never been this far west before It's a lot more classy than the home i grew up knowing. I knew my first stop had to be the local Pub for a flagon of mead and some sweet stew to savor the appetite i had grown from my long trip.

4E 201, Suns Dawn, 15th Aprx 330 pm

I made sure to find a table in a corner where i wouldn't be noticed and ate my meal almost devouring it. As i was leaving the most beautiful woman i had ever seen strolled in through the door and to the counter. I couldn't hear much of what she said but i did catch her say something about Farengar Secret-Fire not sure who that is but i hope to see this woman more often during my stay in Whiterun.

The bar maiden at The Bannered Mare told me that i would find Secret-Fire in Dragonsreach but she also told me i may have a rough time getting in seeing as the jarl had been afraid since hearing of the dragons return. This is the first time I've heard of dragons returning i myself have become frightful but im sure ill be safe in the town as long as i make sure to hold my tongue on certain things.

4E 201, Suns Dawn, 15th Aprx 4pm

A guard has told me that i should speak to the jarl if I'm seeking working, So i shall head there and see what he has to say.

Arriving in Dragonsreach i already felt out of place everyone had been staring at me as though i had a mudcrab stuck to my arse i didn't know if i should tuck my tail and run or stick through it and continue further. Only by remembering my mother and my fathers words did i finally climb the staircase to the jarls throne. A Dunmer approached me and asked me what my business here had been. "I'm seeking counsel with Secret-Fire do you know of him?" "Indeed i do madame but what do you want with him?" "i can only speak with him please take me to him." i followed the Dunmer woman who said her name was Irileth to a small side room where a man in wizard robes stood. "Farengar this woman says she needs to speak with you shall i dismiss her?" "No Irileth that shall be all please leave us." "Yes sir." As she was leaving she glared at me, I only smiled. "What brings you hear to my humble laboratory?" I recited the words my father had written for me, "My heart burns with sorrow, My blade for vengeance and My mind for knowledge. Will you guide me kind wizard?" "Ah so your Holfgar and Janessas child? i had wondered when you would come to me for guidance. Yes child i shall guide you please follow me and hand me the stone if you would." I felt like a Orc i had completely forgotten to hand him the crystal, I dug through my satchel and was about to hand it to him when a voice like that of Stendarr spoke behind me. "Are you following me?" I turned to confront the man who had accused me of such dastardly deeds and came face to face with the man i know had stolen my heart.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The man who knew everything and the woman who needed everything

When i turned around i saw a tall burly Nord with eyes of deep blue like the Abecean Sea I'd seen in the old books my mother had kept. His hair the color of a gorgeous oak, and his skin a gorgeous olive complexion. I felt my face burn red with embarrassment and a little of lust, I hoped no one could notice. "Hello my name is Gavin Plantius madame. May i ask your name?" He said as he took a bow, I felt my face get even redder. "You may doesn't mean you'll get an answer." "Very outspoken aren't we? Well then may i ask you for a drink after you've finished your business with the court wizard here?" "I'll think about it but don't get your hopes up Gavin." He smiled turned on his heels and walked straight up to the jarl. I smiled as well and turned to face Farengar. "Do you per chance know who that man is?" I sounded a little more interested than i really meant to. "No idea he must be a new recruit or a mercenary searching for work miss, now please follow me." He began leading me to a small room to the right of his desk as i was passing i had a look around the mages laboratory, directly next to the door he was taking me into sat a small table about waist high with strange markings and an odd blue glow to it. Sitting atop it was a green orb held by a skull of a creature I'd never seen before, not even in my mothers books. Directly next to it was something i had grown up knowing and learned to use very quickly an alchemy table with an assortment of the best alchemy gear i had ever set eyes upon, sparkling gold shown bright with a silver trim and i swore i had seen ruby settings. After seeing that i couldn't comprehend how such a beautiful set of gear could be in this dingy room. I decided it best to continue following him seeing as I'd spent at least 10 minutes ogling this strangers equipment and i feared he'd take me for a thief. i stepped into the small room he'd brought me into and suddenly wished i hadn't, lying atop a small writing desk directly to the right of me entering were numerous objects that looked like a male phalous and to my left was a cupboard brimming to the top with women's under garments and sprawled on the bed naked was Farengar Secret-Fire. The man who my parents had sent me to and in his hand was the crystal. "Close the door get undressed and come her my succulent darling." I couldn't move I'd never seen a man in real life naked my face was burning hotter than it ever had. I knew i should turn around and run but i couldn't bring myself to do it. A part of me wanted to stay and maybe even join this man in his bed...maybe just for the night.


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N This chapter will be the start of Danphine our heroines sex life. I hope you enjoy it as much as she's about to, if you're not one of the people who don't mind reading about sex then this story isn't for you in that aspect however you can always skip through her sexual experinces and continue reading her travels. Please don't let this turn you off of Danphine and continue reading, Once again enjoy and keep reading.**

Chapter 6 Her first time, Definitely not her last

4E 201 Suns Dawn, 15th Aprx 1020pm

I've been waiting for her to show but I'm starting to think i have made a mistake in letting my heart get the best of me.

As i closed the door and began to undress myself i asked Farengar what this had to do with me and the path to my destiny. "This crystal can only be activated by ecstasy my dear, By being my bed partner tonight tomorrow the crystal shall be fully charged and it shall reveal it's secrets to you." I had doubts about if what he was saying had been true but my body didn't care it only wanted one thing and that was for it to finally have its sexual release my body wanted to be fucked...and hard. I folded my clothes neatly and placed them next to the sculpted male counterparts on the table, Slowly lowered myself onto the bed with this man who i had known for only a mere hour and already was about to sleep with him. The first man i had ever been with. As i lay there with Farengar an almost primal instinct seemed to kick in. I lowered my hand to his enlarged penis and slowly began to rub up and down on his shaft with my fingers, I felt his penis twitch as it began to grow even larger. I pressed my lips to his and kissed passionately as if my life depended on fucking this man. He almost choked me as he stuck his tongue into my mouth probing me with it, Swirling it around and massaging mine with his. I pried myself away from him and lowered myself to his lower half. I took my right hand and wrapped it around the fleshy rod that most women call cocks and stroked with all my might, I took my left hand and proceeded to rub his balls massaging them just as my mother had shown me on my 18th birthday. I looked directly at it observing its girth and length wondering if I'd choke to death if i tried to suck on it. I swallowed deeply prepared myself and put it into my mouth, Suddenly the taste of salty flesh...it was amazing. I felt exhilarated i wanted more i couldn't help myself i had to go deeper i needed all of him. Suddenly he began to quiver and shake as a warm thick goo seeped into my mouth from him, I became worried what should i do, spit it out or swallow all of it...I decided it best to swallow it like the big girl i had just become. "My goodness my girl how many men have you been with?" He said as he began to raise himself from the bed. "You're my first actually..." As i said this i felt my face burn bright once more but i didn't care i wanted more i wasn't finished yet. "Are we done or can we go again?" "My my ambitious aren't we? Do you want yourself to be considered a slut?" "I could give a fuck less what I'm considered i want more and you're going to give it to me." I walked over to the table and grabbed the biggest sculpted dick as i could find picked it up and began to walk back to the bed.

**A/N I hoped you all enjoyed this installment ;). The next chapter will continue Danphines First encounter and we'll get to see what happens with that "Big dick" she has ready lol. I'm sure some of you are pretty worried...You should be very worried. **

**Sincerely,**

**Scarab**


End file.
